Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure: An Early Look
by Gs33022
Summary: This story will show unused demises, poems, Golden Ticket winners, etc. from the development of "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure". I know I said I would start this once the main story was complete, but there's no time like the present, is there? Don't worry, I will still update "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure", this is a kind of 'side project', as some people would call it. Enjoy!:D
1. An Early Look: The Early Adam Wood

**An Early Look: The Early Version of Adam Wood**

 **Author's note: Hello, all of you! The title of this chapter, and the story description says it all! I hope you enjoy reading about this early version of Adam Wood! This version would have found his Ticket after Emma's like in the final, but the chapter was focusing solely on him and not Charlotte. Please note that I stopped writing this chapter in the middle of it, and I didn't complete it (all sentences are completed, though), and everything in brackets ([]) has been added for the purpose of completion.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

The next day, it was announced that the third Golden Ticket was found.

"The third Golden Ticket has now been found!" beamed the news reporter happily. "It has been found in Istanbul, Turkey, by a boy named Adam White! Tell us how it happened, Adam!"

Adam walked toward the news reporters to try to answer their questions, but he all of the sudden tripped and fell. A reporter helped him back on his feet. "Are you okay?" someone asked.

"I'm fine," Adam said. "I'm always clumsy. I don't know why, though. I wish I _waaasnnn't_!"

He tripped and fell again.

"Whoops!" Adam said, chuckling nervously to himself. "Sorry about that, hehehe. And you see, ladies and gentlemen of the press, my clumsiness actually helped me find my Golden Ticket. I took a Wonka Bar from my family's cupboard. I was about to open it up and eat it, when suddenly, I tripped, and fell, and the bar's wrapper came off to reveal the third Golden Ticket!"

["Well," said Charlie Bucket, analyzing Adam White as he continued to talk with the reporters, "he doesn't seem _too_ bad, although clumsiness is not the best personality trait to have."

"Agreed." said Mr. Willy Wonka.

"I wonder who will find the fourth Golden Ticket?" said Grandpa Joe, wondering.

"Only time will tell," said Charlie. "Only time will tell."]

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this! What do you think of Adam White (the early Adam Wood)? Who do you like better? This version, or the final version? Reviews/comments are appreciated! :D See you guys with part 2 of the Prank Candy Obstacle Course! I will continue to update this story, but I'm mainly focusing on "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure" right now. Nonetheless, stay tuned for both of these stories, all right? :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	2. An Early Look: Early River Cruise Ending

**An Early Look: The Early River Cruise Ending**

 _This early ending to the river cruise happens after Mr. Wonka sings the Boat Ride song from Willy Wonka Jr. As you read it, you'll discover that it's much closer to the original book instead of the twist that I decided to give it._

"Ahhh!" screamed Adam Wood. "Save me!"

"Switch on the lights!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, and suddenly, the entire tunnel glowed with a bright light. As they were speeding down the river, Alexis had just enough time to read the writing on some of the doors.

"BEETLE JUICE", it said on one.

"Don't you mean 'Betelgeuse'?" asked Marvin Trout.

"No," said Mr. Wonka.

Marvin Trout was disgusted.

"Who would even buy that stuff?" he asked.

"Why, other beetles, of course!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily. "There's no time to go around asking silly questions! Row along!"

"STOREROOM NUMBER 54," another door said. "ALL THE CREAMS- DAIRY CREAM, WHIPPED CREAM, VIOLET CREAM, COFFEE CREAM, PINEAPPLE CREAM, VANILLA CREAM, AND HAIR CREAM".

"What?" exclaimed Ryan Kline. " _Hair_ cream? What do you use hair cream for?"

"To lock in moisture," said Mr. Wonka, smiling at Ryan.

The next door, a medium-sized black one, said, "WHIPS- ALL SHAPES AND SIZES".

" _Whips_?" cried Emma P. Perr. "What the heck do you use whips for?"

"For whipping cream, of course," responded Mr. Wonka. "You can't whip cream without whips! Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips! Everybody knows that!"

On the next door, it said: "STOREROOM NUMBER 77, ALL THE BEANS- COCOA BEANS, COFFEE BEANS, JELLY BEANS, AND HAS BEANS".

"What on _earth_ is a has bean?" exclaimed Charlotte Grimm, the prim girl.

"Why, you're one yourself!" laughed Mr. Wonka obnoxiously, hooting with laughter. Charlotte growled in response.

Suddenly, Mr. Wonka saw a bright red door that said, "INVENTING ROOM- PRIVATE- KEEP OUT".

Mr. Wonka shouted, "Stop the boat!"

Immediately, all of the Oompa-Loompas jammed their oars into the river.

"This room," said Mr. Wonka, "was another room that Charlie and Grandpa Joe visited when they were on _their_ tour forty-five years ago! But don't worry! After this room, we will visit _a lot_ of rooms that they didn't get to see when they were on _their_ tour!"

"Come on!" ushered Grandpa Joe and Charlie Bucket as everyone got out of the boat. "Is everyone ready? Let's go!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this second "Early Look"! Which ending do you like better? This one, or the final? It would be awesome if you left your opinions in the review section, I love hearing and listening to other people's opinions. I am indeed working on Part 2 of the Prank Candy Obstacle Course! Stay tuned for both of these stories!**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	3. An Early Look: Ryan Gets Wrapped Up

**An Early Look: Ryan Kline Gets Wrapped Up**

 **Author's note:** **Ryan** **Kline's exit went through many changes. First, I intended him to get eliminated in the Chocolate Room instead of Phineas, who was going to get eliminated in the middle of the tour, in Exploding Candies for Your Enemies. This exit never made it onto paper, or a Google Doc, but I had everything planned out in my mind. I scrapped it because I deemed it 'too boring'. This was how it was going to go for Ryan Kline originally.**

The room that they stopped in front of said: "THE WRAPPING ROOM".

Mr. Wonka opened the door, and they saw a gleaming tower of metal in the middle of everything.

"This is the Wrapping Machine," explained Mr. Wonka. "This machine wraps up all of our Wonka Bars before they are sent out to be bought by consumers."

Everyone saw a brown Wonka Bar go into the machine. A few seconds later, there was a whooshing noise, and everyone could see that the Wonka Bar was fully wrapped! It then went down a dark hole.

"That hole leads down to the Boxing Room, where the packaged Wonka Bars get boxed up to be sent all over the world," said Charlie Bucket.

"Mommy!" exclaimed Ryan Kline suddenly. "Daddy! I want a Wrapping Machine! That Wrapping Machine is _mine_!"

"All right, Wonka," said Mr. Kline, turning toward Mr. Wonka importantly with a wallet in his hands. "How much do you want for that crazy Wrapping Machine? Name your price."

"I'm sorry," said Mr. Wonka, "but it's not for sale. He can't have it."

"I'm going to grab this Wrapping Machine for myself!" shouted Ryan Kline suddenly, running toward the machine. He suddenly tripped, and fell on top of the Wrapping Machine's conveyor belt.

"Help!" shouted Ryan. "Help!"

There was a _WOOSH!_ , and everyone could see a few seconds later that Ryan got covered up in thick tin foil and Wonka Bar wrappers. Mrs. Kline gasped.

"Help him!" screamed Mrs. Kline. "He'll choke under all that tin! He'll suffocate!"

It was too late, for a few seconds later, Ryan fell down the hole that lead down to the Boxing Room. Mrs. Kline screamed.

"Save him!" screamed Mr. Kline. "We don't want him to get sent to… goodness knows where!"

"Oh, he might not have even fallen completely down the hole. Because of his size, he might have gotten stuck. If that's the case, all you two have to do is just reach in and pull him out!"

Hearing this, both Mr. and Mrs. Kline ran toward the Wrapping Machine, but like Ryan, they tripped as well. Instead of tripping by the conveyor belt, they tripped by the hole!

"Noooooo!" screamed Mr. Kline.

"Heeeelllllllppppp!" screamed Mrs. Kline.

"Oh, dear!" exclaimed Alexis. "What will happen to them now?"

"I expect that someone will catch them before they get boxed up," said Mr. Wonka. "I think."

Suddenly, the drums began to beat, and the Oompa-Loompas began to sing.

" _This is the end of Ryan Kline,_

 _For all he shouted was "Mine, mine, mine!"_

 _He got boxed up, packaged in cardboard,_

 _The three of them went accord!_

 _Ryan Kline, the selfish tot,  
Was never good with the things he got.  
He was a real rotten brat,  
And we can't even begin to tell you that  
Our hatred for Ryan is so high,  
We let out one loud sigh,  
And said, "Let's package them!_

" _Lots of good can stem_

 _From this!_ '

 _Ryan let out one loud hiss,_

 _Still spoiled, despite being trapped in a foul abyss._

 _He'll probably never learn. It's a shame._

 _But some of the blame_

 _Should come upon, and this is sad:_

 _His dear MUM and loving DAD_.

 _And that is why we're glad they fell_

 _Down into the Boxing Room as well._ "

 **Author's note: What do you think of this early Ryan Kline exit? Which do you like better? The published one or this one? I am** **continuing** **to write out Part 2 of the Prank Candy Obstacle Course today on paper. It should get published today. :D It will have some major references to the book in it, including Charlotte** **Russe and Professor Foulbody, so stay tuned! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	4. An Early Look: Mary LeFay-The Early Emma

**Mary LeFay- The Early Emma P. Perr**

 _As Matt said on a review for my main fanfiction, "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure", one of my main children, named Emma P. Perr, was a combination of an early version of a child named Jenna Adams, and an unnamed hockey kid. Unfortunately, no Oompa-Loompa songs exist for_ those _versions, but I was_ super _close to including both of them in the story. I changed them because the two kids' demises would be easily predictable for him. At that point, before Emma, there wasn't even a Veruca plot twist, even though one of the merged kids which you will find out about shortly, was a ballerina herself! This idea was not on paper (except for the Oompa-Loompa song and the name) or a Google Doc before I changed my mind,_ however _, I decided to write this idea down on a Google Doc for two reasons: One, for fun; Two, for you guys and gals! Thanks_ so _much for supporting me! I made up a name for the hockey kid, David Dame, before I scrapped him. Other scrapped kids included:_

 _1\. Adam Wood was Adam White, then Charlotte Wood, then Adam Wood.  
2\. Charlotte Grimm's original last name was Charlotte Kim.  
3\. There was a lazy kid named John White (no chapter/exit wrote for him).  
4\. There was an over-adventurous kid named Robert Davis.  
5\. Marvin Trout was there from the start. There is an arrow pointing to "over-book kid" with "Humorless kid who only reads books and does nothing else", with another arrow pointing to "Humorless kid- Marvin Trout".  
6\. There was an annoying kid named Liam White. No chapter/exit, though.  
7\. Hockey kid, as I said before.  
8\. Ballerina kid, Mary LeFay.  
9\. Alexis Williams' original name was Alexander Williams, a boy.  
10\. Phineas Troutbeck's original name was Henry Pheal.  
11\. Emma's last name was Per, then Purr, then Perr.  
12\. Considered personality traits: Callous, Cantankerous, petty, perverse, prim, sedentary, soft headed, shallow, mannerless, irascible, stingy._

 _ **MysteriousMaker1185 is currently helping me come up with demises and songs and expanded personalities for the scrapped ones, but if you want to help as well, don't be afraid to say so! :D**_

The room that everyone stopped in front of said: "THE DANCING ROOM".

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Mary LeFay. "That room's for me!"

Mr. Wonka opened it, and all over the room, Oompa-Loompas were doing all kinds of dancing-breakdancing, and slow dancing, and square dancing, and in a small corner of the room, female Oompa-Loompas were doing ballet dancing!

"Hooray!" exclaimed Morgan LeFay. "I _love_ ballet dancing!"

"I couldn't dance even if I wanted to," said Adam White, the clumsy boy. "Because even if I do, I always _trrrrriiiiippp_!"

He fell on to the ground, and Charlie Bucket helped him back up.

"Thanks," smiled Adam White.

"You're welcome," responded Charlie back.

"Oh, boy," murmured Marvin Trout. "Here we go again."

The group walked over to the ballet area, and in it was a metal machine with a coin slot.

"What's in that machine?" asked David Dame, the hockey-obsessed boy.

"That machine," explained Mr. Wonka, "contains Ballet Booster Sweets. Ballet Booster Sweets instantly improve the ballet moves of anyone who eats them."

Mary LeFay gasped, then her face lit up in pleasure.

"But I wouldn't eat _too much_ for them, though," Mr. Wonka warned her.

"Why not?" Mary snapped.

"There could be some...serious side effects," Charlie Bucket responded.

"I'd listen to Mr. Wonka and Charlie if I were you," said Grandpa Joe.

"Quarter?!" cried Mary. "I need a quarter!"

"Here," said Mr. Wonka. "Take these."

Mr. Wonka handed her four quarters, a dollar in total.

"Yes!" exclaimed Mary LeFay. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"You could have just stolen some," smiled Henry Pheal, the boy who loved to steal everything at the right moment, as well as Alexander Williams' enemy. "But Alex Nicey Pants over there would say, "Noooo! It's the wrong thing to do! Blah, blah, blah!"

"That's because it is!" said Alexander Williams angrily. Just before the fight got out of hand, Charlie Bucket put his hands between the two of them and managed to calm them down.

Mary LeFay put all four of the quarters in the machine, and about twenty Ballet Booster Sweets came out and landed into a cup below its dispenser. She grabbed them all in the palms of her hands, and ate one. She did some jumps, a jette, a fouette, and more! She chomped two down this time!

"Weee!" exclaimed Mary LeFay. "This is fun!"

She started to spin around and around, but still, she continued to eat more and more candies. Mary finally realized her mistake.

"Help!" she cried, spinning uncontrollably around the room, hitting and knocking down a bunch of other ballet Oompa-Loompas.

"Whoops!" Mary exclaimed embarrassingly. "Sorry! I can't stop! I can't stop! Help! Save me! I'm going to get killed! I'll spin so fast that all the blood will go to my head!"

Suddenly, she stopped spinning uncontrollably, but she still continued spinning-in place!

"W-oah!" said Mary, getting dizzier and dizzier. "Mommy, help me! Daddy!"

Mr. and Mrs. LeFay tried to stop their spinning daughter by forcing her legs in place, but even _that_ wouldn't work! They got literally _tossed_ half-way across the room because of her spinning!

"Our poor daughter!" exclaimed Mrs. LeFay.

"Mr. Wonka, save her!" cried Mr. LeFay.

"Well, it might be too late," said Mr. Wonka, "or it might not. You never know…"

Suddenly, the drums began to beat, and a bunch of Oompa-Loompa, the other dancing ones included, came into the ballet section, and began to sing. Even the ballet Oompa-Loompas couldn't resist doing ballet moves to liven up the song. This is what they sang:

" _Say goodbye to Mary LeFay,  
As she finishes her show of ballet.  
Now watch as she spins around and around,  
Not knowing if a cure can be found.  
She has been battu, no doubt about it.  
Now watch as we commit  
To changing dear LeFay  
At the end of this finale._

 _Ms. LeFay, the silly twit,  
Never once thought, not one bit  
About what this does  
And what buzz  
It causes around her. "BANG!"  
There goes a vase! "WHANG!"  
There goes her aunt, Miss MiLang!  
Knocking things over, more and more,  
Until she's absolutely sure  
That she has more and more room,  
Even knocking over the bride and groom!  
Oh, Ms. Mary LeFay's  
Super horrible, destructive jettes!_

 _We hope that this will help dear Mary  
Into becoming more wary.  
We will now take her away  
As we end this Finale!_"

As soon as the Oompa-Loompas were done singing this, one of them took a chainsaw and chopped off a reasonably-sized area around the still-spinning Mary LeFay and, with help, even managed to lift her up-and she was _still_ spinning!

"How can we get her to stop spinning?!" exclaimed Mrs. LeFay.

"If you can't fix this, I'm calling my lawyer!" said Mr. LeFay grumpily.

"Oh, please don't do that, my dear sir!" said Mr. Wonka soothingly. "We'll just take her to the Cooling-Candy Room, and we'll have her spinning dilemma stopped _very_ soon, I assure you!"

"What will happen in there?!" cried Mr. LeFay.

"You'll just have to find out once you get there, won't you?" said Mr. Wonka. "See you, Mr. and Mrs. LeFay. "Good-bye! It was a pleasure meeting you! We'll see you later!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this fourth Early Look! What did you think of it? Which child do you think is better- Emma, or Mary? If you want, let me know in the review section! By the way, a jette and fouette are ballet moves, and 'battu' means "beaten" in French. Once again, thanks SO much for supporting me, guys and gals, and although I may not update this story as much as "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure", I will still update it, so stay tuned! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	5. AEL: Phineas in Exploding Candies

**An Early Look: Phineas Troutbeck in Exploding Candies for Your Enemies**

 **Author's note: The fifth Early Look is finally here! I hope that you enjoy it! Here's a little draft history, by the way. :)**

 _In this draft, the demises were as follows, in this order:_

 _Ryan Kline- Chocolate Room_

 _Inventing Room- Madison Pottle_

 _Fizzy Lifting Drinks- Charlotte Grimm_

 _Exploding Candy- Phineas Troutbeck_

 _Wrapping Room- Ryan Kline_

 _Undecided, later the Dirt Desert- Adam Wood (Would have been fully eliminated instead of staying like in the final. This was before I decided to do a Emma x Adam relationship. That was actually a last minute thing, as a matter of fact.)_

 _Slime Candies Room- Marvin Trout (Same as the virtual Wonka video game with the Slime Candies as in the final.)_

 _Coconut Ice-Skating Rink, later the Cokernut Ice-Skating Rinks- Emma P. Perr_

 _Although, once again, this demise was not originally written out on paper or a Google Doc, this was actually the most-considered demise for Phineas, before I decided to eliminate him in the Chocolate Room. The Chocolate Room Ryan Kline/Wrapping Room Ryan Kline were heavily considered as well before MysteriousMaker1185 came up with the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center idea._

 **(Credits: The Oompa-Loompa song in this chapter belongs to MysteriousMaker1185. Thanks for coming up with one for this chapter! I really appreciate it! :D)**

"I sure wish that my father was here," said Alexis quietly. "He would _love_ this tour!"

"Who cares about your stupid father?" exclaimed Phineas Troutbeck.

Everyone in the group glared at Phineas, and he became quiet, but a few seconds later, he growled at Alexis.

After a few more minutes of skipping down the long, white corridor, Mr. Wonka stopped beside a door which said: "EXPLODING CANDIES FOR YOUR ENEMIES".

The room was white inside. In the middle of it, there was a dartboard, and below that dartboard, there was a hole. In the top-right corner of the room, there were things that looked like coal. Emma P. Perr went over to the pile and picked one up.

"What's this?" she asked Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket.

"That's Exploding Candy for Your Enemies!" said Mr. Wonka proudly. "Perfect for getting back at someone that you hate and despise, like your grumpy next-door neighbor."

"Did you say _someone that you hate_?" asked Phineas, staring at Alexis.

"Well, yes..." said Mr. Wonka. "I _might_ have…"

"But, anyways!" interrupted Charlie. "That dartboard is used for testing out the power of our Exploding Candies, just in case you're interested."

"I'm not interested in _that_!" exclaimed Phineas Troutbeck. "All that _I'm_ interested in, is revenge!"

He stared at Alexis once again, and suddenly ran toward the gigantic pile of Exploding Candies.

"Get away from there this instant!" said Charlie Bucket.

"Phineas!" exclaimed Mrs. Troutbeck.

"Phineas!" exclaimed Mr. Troutbeck.

Phineas Troutbeck ignored everyone who called out to him. After grabbing handful after handful of the deadly candy, he did an evil grin and started throwing them at Alexis.

"Ahhh!" cried Alexis. "Help me!"

Alexis began running around the room, and Phineas started to chase after her as well. Mr. Wonka was shouting, "Hey! Get back here right this instant, or I'll have you removed from the premises!", but still, Phineas ignored him.

"W-what if I get hit by an Exploding Candy?" said Adam Wood nervously.

Suddenly, an Exploding Candy flew by his head, just barely missing him.

"Save me!" cowered Adam, diving down on to the floor.

"What a wimp," murmured Marvin Trout, staring at Adam.

"Your remark is _mine_!" pouted Ryan Kline.

"Shut up!" said Marvin Trout, making a fist.

Meanwhile, Phineas was _still_ chasing Alexis around the room, but he didn't notice that he was right in front of the dartboard. Alexis was just a few feet from him.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Phineas Troutbeck. "I've got you now!"

He threw a handful of Exploding Candies at Alexis. Fortunately for her, they all missed, but unfortunately for Phineas, the combined vibration from all of the Candies caused him to lose balance.

"W-woah!" exclaimed Phineas. He started to fall backwards down the hole. He also tried to reach for the dartboard to try to pull himself back up, but he missed by just a few inches.

"Nooooooo!" cried Phineas, as he went down the hole.

"Where does that hole go to?!" cried Mrs. Troutbeck in fear.

"Why, _that_ hole leads to the fan where all of the Exploding Candies that either didn't explode or only partially exploded get chopped up into a nice, thin powder," said Mr. Wonka calmly.

Mrs. Troutbeck gasped in fear, and her face began to turn red with anger.

"But don't worry, my dear lady, don't worry!" Mr. Wonka reassured Phineas' parents. "My Oompa-Loompas will help you fetch your son out of the fan. It might not even be on today. It could be broken, even. You never know…"

"If something happened to my Phineas, then I'll sue you!" exclaimed Mr. Troutbeck.

As usual, Mr. Wonka flicked his fingers, and two Oompa-Loompas escorted Phineas' parents away. As they were being escorted away, drums began to beat from down the corridor, and Oompa-Loompas began to sing.

"Phineas _Troutbeck, oh Phineas Troutbeck,_

 _The completely violent, repulsive train wreck!_

 _Completely acting like a savage and wild brute,_

 _Which led him straight into the chopping chute,_

 _He always wanted to bully, and he was bound to explode,_

 _And now the hole is his new, humble abode._

 _Until he's rescued by people even nicer than him,_

 _We're afraid his fate is looking rather grim,_

 _When the blades go chop, chop, chop,_

 _And his putrid life will come to a full stop!_

 _For how much longer can we let this beast stay?_

 _Violently attacking others who stand in his way!_

 _However long this vermin might live,_

 _We're positive he'd never, ever give,_

 _Even the smallest bit of fun,_

 _Or happiness to anyone!_

 _Of course, Phineas was so unutterably vile,_

 _So aggressive, insane, and infantile!_

 _He left in our mouths the_ _most foul taste,_

 _And even though letting him live would be a waste,_

 _We'll let him live so an image will be stuck in his mind,_

 _To be much more respectful, loving, and kind._

 _All of his trauma will come in handy,_

 _To be more responsible with his words, actions, and Exploding Candy!_

 _And we'll assure everyone that he won't be made into powder,_

 _His cries, compared to his screams, will definitely be louder!_

 _For his fate, he definitely deserved,_

 _So justice for his victims can finally be served._

 _And the only way to make Phineas more friendly and fine,_

 _Is to send him down to the place where the sun doesn't shine!_ "

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this Early Look (except for the lack of an Oompa-Loompa song). As I said before, help with the song would be greatly appreciated! :) What did you think of this Phineas Troutbeck demise, and which do you like better? If you want, let me know in the review section. :D Stay tuned, everyone, as usual. :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	6. AEL: Miss Trunchbull Strikes Back

**An Early Look: Miss Trunchbull Strikes Back**

 **Author's note: This was originally supposed to be the answer to the cliffhanger in chapter 43, but I ended up scrapping it. This ending ended up being scrapped less than 2 hours ago, at the time of me typing this. This is also incomplete as well. I might use it later, who knows, but for now, I'm scrapping it. I'm working on the actual chapter 44 right now as well, and it will use the corn maze as suggested by a Guest in the reviews section. :)**

As Miss Trunchbull began to charge closer and closer to the helpless group, everyone managed to jump out of the way of her rage.

 _BAM!_

She ran right through the locked door with ease, while also falling down on her stomach in the process. Everyone was surprised to see what door Miss Trunchbull rammed open- it was yet another entrance to the Chocolate Room!

Right after Miss Trunchbull fell on her stomach, she was surprised to see four _other_ kids in front of her- Yuna Sayuki, Daniel Sparkman, Jenna Adams, Chris Davidson!

"I'll show you little cheats what happens when you make a fool out of Agatha Trunchbull!" she screamed angrily, staring specifically at Jenna Adams. She suddenly grabbed Jenna long hair, and started throwing her like a hammer throw ball, just like with Amanda Thripp!

"Ahhhh!" screamed Jenna, as she spun round and round in circles. "Ahhh! What did I do to you?!"

"My darling!" cried Chris in fear. "I'll save you!"

He ran towards Miss Trunchbull bravely, and punched her in the stomach multiple times, but she didn't even budge.

"Oh, you too?!" Miss Trunchbull yelled.

"Nnnnnnyyyyyaaahhhhhh!"

Miss Trunchbull kicked Chris so hard that he actually hit the Chocolate Room's ceiling, then hit a caramel tree trunk, then he fainted! Miss Trunchbull then continued spinning Jenna around and around.

"My legs...my body…" moaned Mindy Bell. "I'm still...weak…"

Mindy collapsed in a heap on the ground, as Miss Trunchbull released Jenna, and she flew high up into the air. She was flying _so_ fast that she flew through a bunch of Mr. Wonka's glass pipes, breaking them like twigs, as Mr. Wonka and the rest of the children and chaperones watched in horror.

"Which one of you little greedy dirtbags want to be next in line now?!" barked the horrible Headmistress.

Everyone could see Jenna still out cold in the river. She was starting to float to the bottom of the river, but suddenly, a pipe sucked her up.

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this sixth Early Look, and stay tuned for Chapter 44 of "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure", everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	7. An Early Look: School

**An Early Look: School**

 _As I previously told Matt:_

 _When I first came up with "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure", it was a stand-alone sequel to CatGGE, which means it came an unspecified amount of time after CatGGE, without taking "Charlie in the White House" out of the Wonka continuity. Charlie was a kid, and like this one, Charlie's parents, Mr. Wonka, and four grandparents were there. After Mr. Wonka was taking them around the factory as a tour, they went back to the Inventing Room, where Charlie invented many new things. That story took place in the book universe as well. Mr. Wonka and Grandpa Joe got absolutely excited, and they all went back to the Chocolate Room to show the others what he did. Soon after, he went to bed, then to school, where he was being taught by Mr. Turkentine (a reference to the 1971 film). In his classroom, Charlie would meet a tomboy named Madeline (another reference to the 1971 film), who loves to burp and fart. They both share the same love for Wonka Bars, so they get together and make a Wonka Bar Club._

Soon, Charlie and Madeline see a sign that says: "TRY SLYLIE'S CHOCOLATES!"

Sylvestor (that's how I intentionally spelled it) Slylie is a modern chocolate maker, who uses an analysis machine to crack Wonka's recipes. He buys a bar from a store and scans it to find out every ingredient in Wonka products. Unfortunately, he targeted the shopkeeper's shop- the same guy from the book. After he is defeated in a very unique way, Mr. Wonka finally decides to reopen is factory, In this way, the three naughty 'uns are able to enter. Prodnose would fall into the Chocolate River, Slugworth would be eliminated in the Nut Room, and Fickelgruber in Exploding Candies. Ironically, the Fickelgruber demise in the current story is almost word-for-word as from this one, except I added the slide, the song-mess up, and a few words changes, description removal/additions to match the present group.

Of course, there is much more to this story, such as romance and other things. Also, the Warming-Candy/Cooling Candy parts, as well as the Cold Beaches, are almost the same as well, except with tweaks and dialogue changes and additions.

I WAS going to name the present "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure" 'Charlie's Chocolatey Day' to differentiate it, but I had 'Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure' on my mind, and before I knew what was happening, it just took off from there. :)

 _Here is a chapter from that early draft. This is the school scene that I was talking about. :) Enjoy! :D It is fully unedited from its original text, and it is Chapter 20 in that early version._

Night came and went, and morning came. As Charlie was exiting the factory, he waved and called back, "See you, Mother! See you, Father! See you, Grandma Josephine! See you, Grandpa George! See you, Grandma Georgina! See you, Grandpa Joe! See you, Mr. Wonka! See you all later!" And he went on his way to school.

Today, his class just so happened to be reviewing mathematics.

"Charlie Bucket," said Mr. Turkentine, his teacher, calling on Charlie. "What are two fives?"

"Two fives are twenty-five, Mr. Turkentine." responded Charlie.

"Correct," said Mr. Turkentine, "Very good. And now…"

And so it went on, until lunch-time.

* * *

After lunch, Charlie and the other kids went back to Mr. Turkentine's classroom.

"Madeline!" said Mr. Turkentine, looking at a girl. "Let's review percentages. If there were one thousand Wonka Bars in the world and you ate five hundred of them, what would be the percentage that you ate?"

"A hurt stomach?" answered Madeline.

"No!" cried Mr. Turkentine. "What in the world are you saying?!"

Everyone in the class laughed lightly.

"Charlie Bucket!" he called, looking at Charlie. "What is .50 converted to a percent?"

"It would be fifty percent," replied Charlie.

"Correct," said Mr. Turkentine. "Which means that Madeline would have eaten up fifty percent of the world's Wonka Bars."

At that moment, Madeline let out a gigantic belch that vibrated the entire classroom, as if there was an earthquake.

"Oops!" said Madeline, smiling and giggling lightly. "I guess it was from all those Wonka Bars!"

The class laughed, but all wasn't over yet.

"Ooh," groaned Madeline. "Oh! Oh!"

"What's wrong?" asked Mr. Turkentine. "Are you sick?"

Right after Mr. Turkentine asked this, Madeline let out _another_ gigantic belch. This one was _so_ powerful, even _louder_ than the first one, and it shook the entire school!

"Oops!" said Madeline, smiling and giggling again. "Yesterday, my friends challenged me to a Wonka Bar eating contest. Five hundred of them, there were. But Wonka Bars are my favorite food, so I won the contest easily."

"Wonka Bars are my favorite food, too!" said Charlie.

"Wow!" said Madeline, looking at Charlie. "I never knew we had so much in common. Maybe we could get together sometimes, to, you know, not get into anything suspicious or anything, but to, you know, make a Wonka Bar Club."

"That would be scrumdiddlyumptious!" said Charlie.

Madeline laughed happily at Charlie.

"Class dismissed," said Mr. Turkentine. "See you tomorrow."

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this...truly early, Early Look! What do you think of this early version so far? If you like, you can leave your thoughts in the review section. :) The most romance in this story as far as it went was kissing, similar to Adam's and Emma's relationship. The two relationships are completely uncanny, by the way. Now that I got that out of the way, I can say... Be sure to stay tuned for more unused content, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	8. AEL: Charlotte Grimm Beta Song

**An Early Look: Charlotte Grimm's Original Song**

" _Now we all must say_ good-bye _to Charlotte Grimm,_

 _For she was exaggeratingly prim._

 _She only cared about herself; she had brattiness down to a tee,_

 _But now she'll go down in history,_

 _Because everyone's talking about Airy!_

 _Airy is a girl named Charlotte G._

 _She doesn't have a talent as far as we can see._

 _But she wants to be a star though there's nothing she can do._

 _She's gonna be famous now for just turning blue!_

 _That's what she gets for being so vain,_

 _And not using her microscopic little brain!_

 _She always wanted fame, now she's bound to explode!_

 _POP! We'll scoop up every chunk and then sell her ala mode!_

 _She's gonna hit the big time when the big bubble drops,_

 _She's gonna burst a bubble on the top of the box!_

 _Her mouth says harsh words, and now we must confess_

 _That her clothes are yours now cause soon she'll need a tent for a dress!_

 _She will appear on all the news,_

 _And her brain's in mint condition cause it's never been used._

 _Her legs are good and sturdy cause they ran for the spotlight._

 _You have to take them both to split them up would be not right._

 _But you had better hurry if you wanna grab an ear,_

 _Because in 15 minutes she is bound to disappear!_

 _Everybody wants a piece of the action. Everybody's talking bout AIRY!_

 _Her favorite body parts will soon be yours for a fraction!_

 _Her insides flying overhead will be a distraction!_

 _Today nobody knows about Bevel and Debussy,_

 _But everybody knows about,_

 _Everybody's talking about….AIRY!_ "

 **Author's note: Yeah, I know, this song is horrible, to be honest. XD Stay tuned for more unused content, everyone. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	9. AEL: Scrapped Child 1: John White

**An Early Look: Scrapped Child #1: John White**

 **Author's note: This next Early Look is finally here! I hope that you'll enjoy it! I must note, though, that this child, John White, only started out as one note- "lazy kid", and it was MysteriousMaker1185 that came up with this interview. There is one thing that I ask of you before reading this chapter. Please visit MysteriousMaker1185's profile (which is in the "Favorite Authors" section of my profile), and read his second gen fanfic, "A Box Of Chocolates". It is a very marvellous piece of work, and I would REALLY recommend it! This chapter will still be here when you come back, OK? ;) :D**

"And we're live! It's 5 PM in New Orleans, Louisiana, where our team has found ANOTHER Golden Ticket winner. His name is John White, he's 13 years old, and he isn't present as of now. How funny. But we have a team in his house right at this moment, and we're very excited to meet them. Meanwhile, a Mardi Gras-esque festival is being planned here in honor of the boy's victory, which will start in just a few hours." a news reporter stated.

"Ah, another Golden Ticket winner, how swell. I wonder how he's gonna turn out like." Mr. Wonka said.

"I do wonder why he isn't present." Charlie pondered to himself.

"We'll just have to find out." Willy Wonka said.

The interview then cut to the living room of a one-story suburban house. The place looked pretty average, with beige walls, a black couch, a gray television, and a few decorations and potted plants to add to the decor of the area. In front of the television set was a man and a woman, presumably John's parents. Charlie and Willy Wonka decided to look at them out of curiosity.

The father was a hefty, middle-aged, brown-eyed, bald man dressed entirely in a beige, boy scout uniform. His uniform was absolutely LITTERED with 263 boy scout badges of all shapes, colors, and sizes, which were hard not to notice. He stared at the cameras with a neutral, and a somewhat annoyed, expression.

The mother was a slender, tan-skinned woman with emerald green eyes and brown hair fashioned in a long-bob haircut. She was dressed in a long, red dress, a violet wooly jacket, and pitch black boots. Her fingers were embellished with many rings, while her neck was decorated with many colorful necklaces made out of beads. Mrs. White also wore sparkly diamond earrings as well. It was worth noting that she was the one holding the Golden Ticket in front of her chest as she wore a proud expression on her face.

After many cameras were flashed at the duo, Mrs. White decided to speak first.

"Greetings and welcome, everybody!" Mrs. White said with an affluent Southern accent. "Welcome to our humble abode! Our son is in his room because he's a bit…"

Mrs. White then paused for a little bit.

"Camera-shy. Yeah, we wouldn't want to embarrass poor John on live TV, now would we?" Mrs. White said in a quick tone of voice.

"Ah, well that's a shame." an interviewer replied. "Now, Mr. White, can the world hear all about you?"

"Sure! Why not? My wife and I work as scout leaders of our city's boy scout and girl scout committee. It's a nice community, and we value hard work and diligence the most. Now, I put my troop through various rigorous exercises every day, which will help them survive in the big, bad wilderness. Unfortunately, I get numerous complaints that these exercises are too grueling, but the truth is that I couldn't care any less. Work is just a part of life, and there's no getting around it." Mr. White said in an even more noticeable Southern accent.

"I see." the interviewer replied.

"Now, I don't want to be that guy," another interviewer interjected. "But can we please get a glimpse at your son."

"My son? Ugh, do you guys really want to meet him. He's been sleeping for hours, and he's already missed breakfast and lunch!" Mr. White said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Don't you say that, hubby," Mrs. White argued. "He's just tired from his schoolwork. It happens to every growing youth, does it not?"

"Well, maybe you'd have a point," Mr. White replied. "If he actually DID his schoolwork!"

"Anyways," Mrs. White said. "His room is over to the right, but I'd advise if you-"

Immediately, the reporters and cameramen saw a room with a sign that read. "DON'T GO IN! I'M SLEEPING!" and proceeded to head there.

"Wait, no!" Mrs. White warned.

"He's probably too tired to care." Mr. White replied as he headed to John's room and opened his room.

Mr. White then opened up his son's room, as the crowd was treated to a rather miserable sight. John's entire room was littered with clothes, stuffed animals, candy wrappers, soda bottles, video game discs, dusty electronics, and other miscellaneous items. In one edge of the room, there was a dimly-lit TV screen that displayed the pause screen of a Wii game. The lights were off, and the windows were completely sealed shut, leaving the room in complete and total darkness. The most notable feature of the room was a large, black bed, with many black blankets, black sheets, black pillows, and oddly enough, many adorable stuffed animals.

The person who was nearly buried underneath the dark blankets was an extremely pale and skinny boy, with dark green eyes and very long and messy hair that was as black as charcoal. He was dressed in pitch black pajamas, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was snoring, he would've been mistaken for a corpse with how still he was.

"Is he even alive?" Charlie asked in concern.

"I don't know," Mr. Wonka replied. "But we'll find out soon."

"Rise and shine! It's 5 PM!" Mr. White said as he turned on the lights. "You're on TV, son! Do you really want the entire world to watch you snooze?"

"Daaaaaaaad! AUGHHHH!" John cried out in an extremely tired and cranky voice. "Can you NOT wake me up! I need my rest!"

John then immediately noticed the flashes of the cameras all directed at him.

"Who in God's name are all of these people?" John angrily asked.

"These people here are the reporters that want to know all about your Golden Ticket, sir," Mr. White said. "Now if you can just get dressed, or even take a shower in about five minutes..."

"Wait, what? I won that golden thingy? That's okay, I guess. Now leave me alone, or I'll shove this Wii controller up your-"

"Hello there John," an interviewer interrupted, "Can you please tell us about how you claimed your ticket?"

"Umm, I don't really know, actually. Ask my mom, I bet she knows. She practically does everything for me, because I don't want to get my hands dirty doing meaningless work." John replied in a slightly confused tone of voice.

"Oh, it was a fairly simple operation, really," Mrs. White interjected. "When news of the Golden Ticket contest spread to our place, I wanted to find one for the glory, but before I made any plans, the staff of the boy scouts here just so happened to find a Golden Ticket while preparing rations for the community. Since the staff members were all grown-ups, they decided to give the ticket to the most hard-working child in the committee. Which is none other than my little John!"

"That's not true," Mr. White interjected. "She bribed the staff to get the ticket! I have evid-"

"Oh, shut up, hubby!" Mrs. White interrupted in an innocuous tone of voice. "What matters most is that me, you, and our little baby will attend the tour, and win that grand prize for the Whites!"

"Aw, but I wanted to stay home all day!" John protested.

"Oh, don't worry. Your DS should keep you occupied during the tour. You'll be fine." Mrs. White assured.

"I said, I wanted to stay home all day!" John restated.

"Tell us about your hobbies!" an interviewer asked.

"My what? Oh, my hobbies. I don't really do much other than sleeping or playing video games. I go online, but it just takes too much effort to read digital text, you know? My favorite thing to do is staying up until the next morning just by having fun. I've got 263 video games to keep me entertained, so I can never be bored unless I get forced out of my comfort zone. I don't even go outside, anyways, much less do chores or work. Now please, for the love of Christ, stop photographing me, it's straining my eyes!"

"What about school? Surely, you go to school." another interviewer asked.

"Screw school. What's the point of wasting energy on meaningless subjects when you can live your life indulging in your passions and pleasures? I used to go to school, but I'd usually just doze off and make everyone around me mad. They call me selfish and stupid, but I'm living much better off than the rest of them. Nowadays, my mom just homeschools me." John explained.

"Not really, she only does the bare minimum to prevent any legal issues." Mr. White said.

"And I don't care how hard my dad pressures me to. I will not go to his stupid boy scout meetings. They only do stupid stuff like making tents or s'mores. I'm not a first grader, sheesh!" John retorted.

"Hey!" Mr. White shouted. "I heard that!"

"Let's just give him some rest! Do you want your teddy bear, John?" Mrs. White asked.

"Oh yeah, old man? If you heard that, listen to some of this!" John said before unleashing a storm of swear words at his father. At this point, Mr. Wonka and Charlie were too shocked to continue viewing the disastrous interview, and quickly turned off the television.

"No. Just no." Willy Wonka said in disgust.

"I can't believe we're inviting such a lazy, selfish, entitled, and rude brat into our factory! He's only going to get into serious trouble, and nothing more. And let's not forget about his parents. His indulging and fraudulent mother, and his strict and unloving father will only make the group absolutely miserable. Mark my words." Charlie said firmly.

"Maybe he should stay at home instead of coming to our factory, since that's what he wanted in the first place. Regardless, I think he's in a little need of a lesson courtesy of us, doesn't he?" Willy Wonka asked.

"He does indeed." Charlie replied.

 **Author's Note: All right, everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this! :)**

 **Any Questions, reviews, etc. for this chapter should be addressed to MysteriousMaker1185 in this instance. :D**

 **As I said before,** ** _please_** **check out his story, because both me and him would REALLY appreciate it! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	10. AEL: Alexis' Original Nightmare

**An Early Look: Alexis' Original Nightmare**

 **Author's note: As you all know, Chapter 69 went through one of the most major changes in this entire story. As a matter of fact, Alexis' and Matilda William's nightmares were added only after the original chapter was published. Despite this, they went through many major changes.**

 **Enjoy the original version of Alexis' nightmare, everyone.**

Alexis wasn't having such a wonderful time, either. As soon as Kevin Prune's Prank Gas came into her room, she started coughing.

"M-must escape!" coughed Alexis, running towards an electronic door that Kevin suddenly closed. Alexis ran towards another one, but he closed that door as well.

Suddenly, coughing furiously, Alexis Williams collapsed on the ground with a THUMP!

"H-huh?" said Alexis Williams, opening her eyes and standing up, not knowing that she was in a hallucination.

The place that she found herself in was extremely grey and rocky, and dense fog was everywhere. She was in none other than the dreaded Minusland!

"W-why am I here?!" screamed Alexis Williams extremely scared.

Alexis suddenly turned behind her. She heard footsteps!

"Who's there?!" shouted Alexis, extremely scared.

The body suddenly revealed itself out of the fog. It was Phineas Troutbeck!

"Phineas!" shouted Alexis happily. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Why, if it isn't Little Miss Nice Girl!" laughed Phineas Troutbeck evilly, suddenly pushing Alexis to the ground.

She got up, and Phineas started to chase her!

"Hahahaha!" laughed the hallucination Phineas Troutbeck evilly. "You'll never escape me!"

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Alexis, extremely scared. "Oof!"

She noticed that she had ran into an extremely plumb body. The person turned around. It was Miss Trunchbull!"

"Well well, look who we have here," smirked the hallucination Miss Trunchbull. "The disgusting brat herself makes a reappearance."

"NO!" screamed Alexis Williams, running away as fast as she could from the hallucination Phineas Troutbeck and Miss Trunchbull.

"Come back here, you human trash pile!" screamed the hallucination Miss Trunchbull, running after Alexis.

"I still need to bully and push you around some more, you polite freak!" screamed the hallucination Phineas Troutbeck.

Suddenly, she saw two people- a boy and a girl- in the dense fog. They were holding hands. It was Adam Wood and Emma P. Perr.

"Well well, darling," smiled the hallucination Emma P. Perr evilly. "Why, if it isn't that disgusting human who sent us here to look for her in the first place."

"It looks like she's come back for more," smirked the hallucination Adam Wood.

"Indeed," smirked the hallucination Emma, still holding the hallucination Adam's hand.

Now, Phineas, Miss Trunchbull, Adam, _and_ Emma were all chasing after her! Suddenly, she heard something in the near distance. As it came closer, she noticed two headlights. It was a car!

The car continued driving faster and faster, and it wouldn't stop. Suddenly, she got hit by it! Fortunately, though, she didn't get run over. Alexis look into the car, and she saw her father!

"Daddy!" screamed Alexis Williams desperately, about to cry. "Please save me!"

The evil hallucinations had surrounded her!

"Not on your life," smirked the hallucination Noah Williams evilly. "You're just a disgusting brat who should've disappeared in here in the first place! Have a fun time being a Minus, Alexis!"

Noah Williams laughed evilly, then drove away.

The evil hallucinations continued to come closer and closer to her, and even closer…

Suddenly, she felt a pinch on her legs. A Gnoolie had bitten her!

"NOOOOOO!" Alexis Williams screamed, as she looked down.

Her entire body was starting to disappear!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Alexis Williams, extremely frightened.

Then, as soon as she disappeared completely, the poor girl woke up from her fear.

"MOMMY!" screamed Alexis, banging on the closed electronic doors. "DADDY!"

Speaking of Alexis' mother, Matilda Williams wasn't doing so great, either. She was laying down, extremely scared and shivering in her nightmare.

"N-noah…!" she screamed fearfully in her nightmare. "N-no! It can't be!"

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think? As for Matilda's unwritten (at the time, but planned) nightmare, it would have been the same, except with only the zombie Noah, and no connection to Alexis' and Grandpa Joe's nightmares at all.**

 **Which version do you all prefer, and why? As for me, I prefer the final version, because it's more action-packed, but that my opinion.**

 **Stay tuned for more content from me! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	11. AEL: History of Chocolate Beta Ending

**AEL: History of Chocolate's Beta Ending**

 **Author's Note: Now _this_ is a truly Early Look! This was actually the early ending to Chapter 35, "The History of Chocolate". It was scrapped after its original release because it leaked spoilers for Chapter 27 of MysteriousMaker1185's "A Box Of Chocolates". So, if you haven't read that chapter yet, and plan to, or just don't want spoilers, please read that chapter first, then come back to this. :D**

 **Enjoy, everyone! :)**

"Let's see a rather interesting view, shall we?" said Mr. Wonka, pointing to the giant chocolate house.

"It's NINE STORIES tall!" said Mr. Wonka proudly.

"Are you sure that-?" began Oleg Perr.

"Yes, it's safe," said Mr. Wonka, knowing what Mr. Perr was going to say.

The group got on to the tower, and an Oompa-Loompa in the room went by a lever in the tower and started turning it round and round and round.

"We're...so...high…" gasped Emma.

"Meeee-ooowww…" gasped Cat-Adam.

"What a view," gasped Alexis and Matilda together.

Suddenly, they felt the shaft stop, and they got off and walked around. They saw themselves facing a gigantic television. A boy was facing a bunch of fireworks at a statue of Mr. Willy Wonka, and his father was helping him.

"W-what?" said Veruca Perr, confused.

"This will show that so-called celebrity who deserves all the attention!" murmured the boy angrily.

Quickly, his dad pushed down a lever on top of a box.

"Yahh!" said the boy, flying through the air.

"Kevin Prune," murmured Charlie Bucket.

"I'll save you, son!" grabbing onto Kevin's legs, but unfortunately getting carried up into the air with him.

"Marvin Prune," said Mr. Wonka. "Slightly reminds me of Marvin Trout, now that I think about it." he smirked.

More and more bright and colorful fireworks flew up into the air as they flew closer and closer to the Willy Wonka statue.

"HELP!" cried Kevin Prune and Marvin Prune together.

They were about to hit the statue, when suddenly, the fireworks abruptly flew up into the air, with Kevin and Marvin somehow holding on all this time. Just as they were about to hit a gigantic, gleaming tank, the screen faded to black, and said the words: "THIS TOUR PREVIEW HAS ENDED. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR VIEWING, AND I HOPE THAT YOU HAD A GOOD TIME".

"That was a scene from one of our favorite movies," said Charlie Bucket. "This was the first and only time that we ever plan to allow people besides Golden Ticket winners into our factory. The movie is called "A Box of Chocolates", by the way. You should really check it out!" he beamed happily.

 **Author's note: So, what did you think? Which ending do you liked better? If you want, be sure to say which one in your reviews, and stay tuned for more content from me! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	12. AEL: Scrapped Child 2: Liam

**An Early Look: Scrapped Child #2: Liam Spyte**

 **Author's Note: Welcome to the next Early Look, and prepare to read about the next scrapped child, Liam Spyte! His name was Liam White in the original version, but MysteriousMaker1185 decided to change his last name to "Spyte" to distinguish him from John. This chapter was written entirely by MysteriousMaker1185, just like the Liam interview. Although these characters were scrapped from the original tour in Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure, he was brought back as a guest, just like Henry Pheal, Robert Davis, and Liam White. Drew Hyde and Kitsune were also two other characters scrapped from Matt's "Next in Line" that were brought back to life in my story as well, and some beta names from "A Box Of Chocolates" were referenced in my story as well. I love bringing back scrapped things. :)**

 **Matt, thanks so much, and you're** ** _very_** **welcome for all these Early Looks! :)**

 **Speaking of Early Looks, I'm thinking of resurrecting Stephanie Perry from "Secrets of the Vault" in "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure", with your permission of course. :)**

 **Also speaking of Stephanie, I just realized that both her and Madison Pottle are from Ontario, Canada, so I can see something interesting happening there. :D**

 **With that, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

"And this just in folks," a news reported exclaimed. "As we continue this worldwide Golden Ticket contest, another lucky winner has been located in Brisbane, Australia. Whoever found the ticket will definitely be the bane of many unlucky children all over the globe. Let's head over to our team of reporters right now!"

"Hopefully, he won't be the bane of the factory. We already have enough brats as of now!" Mr. Wonka said as Charlie focused on the report.

"G'day, people of the world! It's 12 PM Australian time over here, and we're here at the cafeteria in Jawstick Middle School, where we'll be meeting our newest lucky winner right now." a news reporter said.

The scene displayed at the enormous, beige-walled cafeteria could only be described as utter chaos. Enormous crowds of students, reporters, journalists, and cameramen flocked to three circular tables, each with three people standing on top of them. There was practically no room for the students to eat their lunches at, so they just hung out in the hallways instead.

On one of the tables stood a tall, slender, middle-aged woman, with blond hair tied back in a ponytail, a white collared shirt, a blue jean jacket, black yoga pants, and black sneakers. The woman had fair skin, sapphire blue eyes, and black headphones covering her ears, connected to an MP3 player in her pocket. She stood proudly on her table, posing in front of the cameras at every chance she could get. Also on her table was a speaker and two beer cans, which looked slightly out of place.

On another table was a tall, slightly younger, slender man with peach-colored skin, amber eyes, and long, neatly combed hair. He wore a brown suit with matching pants, with a blood red tie, a silver watch, black business shoes, and a black monocle on his left eye. He also had a neatly trimmed pencil moustache, and a goatee. He was waving at the crowd excitedly, with a giddy expression on his face.

On the table between the woman and the man was a young, skinny, fair-skinned boy with long, slightly combed, brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a simple red T-shirt with the Rolling Stones logo on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and gray sneakers. He waved his Golden Ticket excitedly, making sure he looked stellar in every photo that was taken of him.

"Ah, so you must be the newest lucky winner!" an elderly news reporter noted. "Please, tell us your nam-"

"I'm Liam Spyte. How did you not know my name, you dummy! I'm 11 years old, and despite being a sixth grader, I'm by far the most popular student in Jawstick Middle School!" Liam boasted in a mild Australian accent.

"Ooh, popular?" the reporter replied. "Please, tell us more."

"Well, even though most peeps despise me. I've gained quite the following for my inborn sense of sarcasm. I call fat people pigs, I call black people monkeys, and I call special needs kids freaks and liabilities. I've just about insulted every student in this school. An ugly lot of hooligans they all are. But it's all just fun and games anyway, so I don't really see the harm. Now get out of my sight, you child predator lookin' buffoon." Liam said before spitting in the old reporter's mouth.

"Oh goodness gracious, how awful!" Mr. Wonka commented.

"So, my son…" Mrs. Spyte said in a slightly slurred voice.

"CAN IT MOM! Jesus Christ girl, has anyone told your drunk face to ever shut up! Geez, woman." Liam said before blowing a raspberry at her. Mrs. Spyte then popped open a beer can, and started drinking it without much hesitation.

"So anyways, I never really cared in the slightest for entering this blasted contest. I'm very happy with my life if I'm going to be honest. My biggest aspiration in life is attention, and I'm already popular enough. But I suppose a little more followers wouldn't hurt a bit. I don't care if they hate me or not, I'm just all about the attention. So in a way, I'm happy I've stumbled upon this baby." Liam explained while showing off his ticket.

"A feisty attitude you have there!" a journalist said. "Tell us more about your hobbies."

"Well, I'm not the type of guy to stay in his room like some 30-year old weeaboo basement dweller. Instead, I go around pulling cruel jokes and pranks around my neighborhood when I have the time. I make messes, I push and shove, I spread rumors, I do callouts, and I even snitch as well. A very fun life, wouldn't you say? I also run a hate blog to roast any dumb imbecile that dares to challenge me. It's all just a joke anyways. But believe me that there is nothing more satisfying than seeing some coward get sad or stressed due to a few words that they don't like. Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can never hurt you." Liam explained.

"Indeed. A powerful and profound ideology!" Mr. Spyte agreed, speaking in a thick, Australian accent.

"Now, my dad teaches middle school geography. A looney excuse for a father he is. Looks like he came straight out of 'To Catch a Predator.'" Liam teased.

"Heheh, doesn't he have a lovely sense of humor? Now, my son is correct, I teach middle school geography, although I might consider a higher paying job. It's always been my dream to get rich anyways. But with this ticket, we are gonna be RICH, lemme tell ya that! We'll probably sell off our lifetime supply to greedy buyers, or something like that. And let me tell you how my son got his Golden Ticket." Mr. Spyte said excitedly.

"Hey, that's my job, you idiot!" Liam shouted before flipping his father off.

"Right…" Mr. Spyte said.

"So, last period, I was at my dad's class studying about racism and stupid stuff like that in the library! Since I'm his favorite student, my dad let me eat a Wonka Bar while we were taking notes in the library. Although I wasn't actually taking notes, I was just writing racial slurs, disguised as popular memes of course, to tape onto lockers instead." Liam said smugly.

"That's my boy!" Mrs. Spyte said as she continued downing her beer.

"As I was saying before that swine interrupted me," Liam said. "Once I got my Wonka Bar, I chewed it as loud as possible so everyone can hear me, but then I saw a slither of gold near the wrapper. I struck lucky, and I shouted so loud, I bet everyone in the school could hear it!" Liam stated.

"How astonishing." Charlie sarcastically said.

"Anyways, my dad just called my mom and decided that we go to the cafeteria. I approve of this decision. Why? I love being the center of attention in my school, and these live TV reporters will definitely get my face around the world, isn't that right? Now, cameramen, make sure my face is photographed in the most divine quality, otherwise, I'll leak your personal information online, and I'll leave you at the mercy of many online trolls."

"I have to say that you're pretty lenient towards your son. I wonder why that is?" a reporter asked Mr. Spyte.

"That's how the adult world works, doesn't it? It favors the rude, and punishes the polite. Besides, it's my duty to protect my son from anything he hates, and if he wants to annoy people, then so be it. Don't worry about it, my Liam will be a cash cow when he grows up, let me tell you that! You guys have no right to criticize!" Mr. Spyte replied.

"My dad's good at defending me, eh? I bet I'll be the main attraction during the tour. No one would EVER ignore me! Oh, and look out ladies," Liam smirked. "I'm not some lame virgin incel like John White. No, I'm a single guy looking to pick up HOT women on the tour. Mary LeFay is lowkey thic-"

"Alright, that's enough," an interviewer chuckled. "Let's hear from your mom. She sure likes to drink, eh?"

"Now, my dream in life was to, uh, become a celebrity, but I had to step back a bit. I just wasn't cut out for that. Instead, I became a DJ. I club all over town, and let me tell you, I like to make my parties as wild as possible! Yeahhhhh! Who needs a respectable job when you can lead a crowd!" Mrs. Spyte said drunkenly before lying down on her back.

"Oh and yeah, I take great pride in my son's accomplishments," Mrs. Spyte went on in a drunken tone of voice. "Who needs punishments, anyways, when your child can live under the spotlight? I have no qualms whatsoever with threatening to sue any establishment that dares to challenge my child. We'll win anyways."

"And we'll only get richer." Mr. Spyte replied.

"So, can we like, turn up the speakers?" Mrs. Spyte asked.

"Yeah, go for it, but I don't think you can flopping around like that, ya drunkard." Liam replied.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, mate!" Mrs. Spyte said before playing some of her rave music at full volume, much to the dismay of the interviewers, Mr. Wonka, and Charlie.

"Yeahhhhhh! Turn it up, baby! Whooooo! Let's party..." Mrs. Spyte shouted before passing out. Her husband didn't look concerned, as he was dancing as much as he can.

"Anyways, I'm so glad my son won this 'ere Golden Ticket. We'll be rich and famous in no time. Imagine all of the things I… or we… can buy!" Mr. Spyte greedily said.

Just then, Liam snatched a microphone from a reporter, wanting to end his parents blabbering once and for all.

"I AM LIAM SPYTE. THIS IS MY INTERVIEW AND EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR ME IS A FREAK! AND ABOVE ALL ELSE, I WILL BE THE HERO THE FACTORY DESERVES!" Liam shouted. "HAVE AN AWFUL DAY GUYS, YOU ALL SUCK!"

"He's even worse than the lazy emo kid. I'm shocked!" Mr. Wonka said as he turned off the television in horror.

"Ooh, that's a rotten little egg alright! All I see is a greedy, ignorant father, an entitled, degenerate mother, and the most annoying, loudmouthed, condescending, and vitriolic brat I have ever laid eyes upon. His level of verbal abuse is unacceptable, and will certainly make him an unsuitable heir." Charlie said.

"I do wonder what shenanigans he'll get into once the day arrives." Mr. Wonka pondered.

"I don't know, but hopefully, they'll get him out of the tour as soon as possible." Charlie replied.

 **Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this Early Look, courtesy of MysteriousMaker1185. What did you think? :)**

 **Stay tuned for more content from me, everyone. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	13. Chapter 1: A Problem (Original Version)

**Chapter 1: A Problem (Original Version)**

 **Author's Note: Yup, it was bound to happen eventually! :)**

 **Many of you may be familiar with this version of Chapter One, but I decided to rewrite it (you can find the rewrote version back where this old version used to be in the story) for many reasons, including that I felt the length of this chapter really didn't fit with the other chapters. While others ranged from 2-20 pages, this one was not even one. Another reason was to add the recap, just how** ** _Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator_** **did it after** ** _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_** **.**

 **Here's the old version that I saved on a Google Doc after writing the new one. :)**

It has been forty-five years since Charlie Bucket became the heir to Mr. Willy Wonka's factory. Surprisingly, everyone was alive and well- even Charlie's four grandparents. They were surprisingly fit for their age, and never once did they lounge around, complaining about sore backs, broken bones, and the like. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket were also alive, with Mrs. Bucket doing most of the cooking, and Mr. Bucket would usually be seen greeting people outside of the factory gates, engaging in conversations with strangers and other people. Everything was happy and well. Then, came a problem.

Charlie Bucket was getting ready to start the day. He went into the factory bathroom and took out a comb. Once he was done, he was about to put the comb away when he received the shock of his life. There was a single strand of grey hair on the comb. Charlie could only gape and gasp in astonishment.

"N-no…" he stammered, his mouth opening and shutting in shock. "I-is...this really happening? W-what should I do now?"

He went up to Grandpa Joe, who kindly said to him, "Everyone gets old, Charlie. We all do. I'm extremely old, Josie is, so is George and Georgina. Your parents are, and even Mr. Willy Wonka."

"What should I do?" asked Charlie, concerned.

"It seems," responded Grandpa Joe, "that we must find another heir."

Charlie stared at Grandpa Joe. He was too flabbergasted to answer.

 **Author's Note: There it is, the original version for your viewing pleasure! :)**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 87 of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **, which features the Dino-Roar Prehistoric Water Park Area! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	14. AEL: Scrapped Chapter 91 Moments

**An Early Look: Scrapped Chapter 91 Moments**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! It sure has been a while since the last Early Look, huh? Well, I'm back, with scrapped events from Chapter 91. First, let me give the background on them like I would normally do, then let's get to the reading. Also, a little disclaimer- this Author's Note will have spoilers for the finalized Chapter 91, so I would recommend reading that version first.**

 **First of all, I would like to thank you, my readers. I never thought that this or any of my stories would become such a great success.**

 **The first Early Look here is an early version of Yuna Sayuki's flashback. I won't go into detail here since you can read it for yourself, but the reason that I scrapped it was for two reasons: one was because I felt that it made Yuna too similar to Mindy/Daniel, and Chris/Jenna, and another reason was because I wanted Yuna to overcome her fears by herself, rather than by someone else. You'll see exactly what I mean once you read it for yourself.**

 **The second Early Look is the appearance of none other than...Mystery, Inc.! Fun fact, they were supposed to appear in Chapter 90 in a very similar manner, but that ended up being scrapped as well. This version ended up being replaced by the Ulala and Emma Murphy encounters in the final chapter. If I end up finding the Chapter 90 version, I will definitely publish it so you can compare the two.**

 **And now, with that out of the way, enjoy these two Early Looks, everyone! :D**

* * *

 **An Early Look: Yuna Sayuki's Original Flashback**

Similar to Mindy Bell and Daniel Sparkman, as well as Chris Davidson and Jenna Adams, Antonio and Yuna knew each other prior to the tour. They met while walking home from school. Yuna had not interacted with many people in her life due to her family, but to Yuna, Antonio had such an energy surrounding him that she told him a huge secret that she had previously told nobody else- her abuse. From the pushing, to the shoving, to the slapping, and more, she told him everything. Unfortunately, while she was doing so, she looked down at her watch and exclaimed, "I-I'm so sorry, Antonio, but I must go! My family will be waiting for me at home!"

She started running down the sidewalk they were on and raced towards her house, and Antonio called out, "Wait, Yuna! You can't go back! Who knows what'll be waiting for you?!"

"I'll be back tomorrow!" Yuna called out. "See you!"

She continued running towards her home.

 _(The flashback would've then continued like the final, but instead of the flashback fading out and Yuna gaining courage by bringing back memories of her father with the pistol, Antonio would've came into her house and fought her father after the countdown. Yuna would've gained courage this way instead of becoming a more independent girl, as in the final.)_

* * *

 **An Early Look: Scrapped Mystery, Inc. Appearance (Version 2)**

"I like thrill," Mr. Wonka smiled, with it getting wider and wider the closer they got to the waterfall. "Now! Enjoy the ride! Hahahahahaha!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" everyone else in the canoe shouted.

"Now!"

Everyone looked, and they saw an older-looking teenage boy with blonde hair. He was wearing blue pants, brown shoes, and a white shirt with a blue collar _[I originally had 'white collar' here, but I decided to fix it to get rid of the continuity error with Fred's appearance.]_ , along with an orange ascot.

"Whoop!"

They saw a girl fall down towards the bottom of the waterfall! She had orange hair and a purple headband. She was also wearing a slightly darker toned purple dress along with purple shoes.

"Oh no!" the blonde teen sighed. "Danger-prone Daphne has done it again!"

* * *

"Here we go!" Antonio Ricci shouted. "Bye, everyone! It was nice knowing you!"

They all felt themselves falling further and further down…

* * *

And they got caught up in a net that was being held up by the blonde teen, and the clumsy girl was in it! They saw Miss Trunchbull heading towards the waterfall…

"Bye-bye!"

They looked, and there was a talking Great Dane! They turned their heads back towards the waterfall, and watched as Miss Trunchbull tried to grip onto the net, but failed, and fell into the frothy water below. The mummy tried to escape the current, but it was too strong. It fell down the waterfall, and just barely managed to grip the net.

"Help!" the mummy shouted. "Help! Help!"

"Since when do mummies ask for help?" asked the alternate Matilda.

"They don't," the blonde teen answered. "Now let's fish you all out and see who this mummy really is!"

* * *

The people that had saved them were a group of four people, as well as a talking Great Dane that went by the name of Scooby-Doo. The leader of the group, the blonde teen, was named Fred. The girl with the orange hair was called Daphne, and she was known as the clumsy one in the group. The other members of the group included Shaggy, a skinny teen with brown hair was known as Scooby's best pal, and finally, a small girl with brown hair, glasses, and an orange sweater named Velma Dinkley. She was known as the nerd of the group.

* * *

 _(The chapter would've continued with the unmasking of the mummy, which has now been moved to later in the story. Then, Mystery, Inc. would've explained that they came here due to the "Mystery of Crazy Pete." [they heard about Crazy Pete and wanted to capture him] Finally, Mystery, Inc. would've left the area, coming back later in the story. As for everyone else, they would've walked on the shore next to the lake sector of the waterfall, in order to do an event that has also been moved to the next chapter. With this happening, there was no Ulala, or Augustus Gloop danger, or struggling for their lives in extreme suspense, or Emma Murphy appearance, or giant serpent Batman fight. All this hadn't yet been conceived at this point in time.)_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed these two Early Looks! Be sure to stay tuned for more in the future, as well as updates to all of my other stories. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


End file.
